Every Story Has a Beginning
by Filorux
Summary: The back story of the relationships between Optimus Prime, Megatron, and Unicron ... WARNING: spectacular silliness ahead... and slash :)


**Author's note:** This is a silly story my friend and I wrote one day while waiting for something. We each wrote one sentence, and this is the hilarious result :)

C - me ; P - friend

* * *

C: on a sunny day, a sleepy red semi-trailor decides to take a drive along a pearl white sandy beach.

P: Going along nicely, the trailor; all of (bloody) sudden decides to dive into the water.

C: It was rather hot so the trailor wants to take a bath... but not realising in the process water had flooded his driving compartment and an innocent fish was trapped under the driver's seat.

P: The trailor thought: wth, nice way to make money... now i'm going to go and sell this fish to the market.. but before he could think any further...

C: ... a dark shadow emerged from the depth of the ocean floor, flooding his senses with a blinding red light. The trailor felt an unrelenting drag and sank towards the depth of the sea floor. There, his optics saw a pair of blood red lights... reminding him of another vehicle he once know. ...Megatron?

P: Unfortunetly... his imagination had tricked him once again, as it had been doing so for the past 13 years. It was marely the flicker of the light and he realised that what he saw was nothing other than a huge red shark heading his way...

C: The trailor was a little disappointed.. as he had been for the last 13 years.. so now additively he was REALLY disappointed... but wait! There is no such thing as a red shark on planet Earth! The semi-trailor had learnt that much after 13 years on this planet...

P: but his mind was distracted... what did it matter if -there- was a red shark... his brain wondered to other.. more important topics like... him sinking...

C: oh no... he's a truck.. not a submarine... so his outer hull would not withstand pressures deep in the sea - he have to think of a way to escape... the shark...

P: He suddenly remembered that he could send out a distress signal to Megatron... but then he thought... for the last 13 years Megatron hadn't answered him... why should this time be different?

C: That's right, he was not gonna depend on an intergalactic aircraft that is never there... the semi-trailor thought about other possible contacts... maybe the earth space craft?

P: "well... dying isn't so bad is it?" the semi-trailor thought.

C: "I don't want to die just yet. I still want a little truck baby. I'm not ready to die just yet!" The semi-trailor steeled his resolve and sent a distress signal to the space craft.. hoping he's not on outerspace mission right now.

P: Suddenly he saw the red shark in front of him transform.

C: it's tails disappeared... it's fins shrank and other parts emerged from its place... it's head grew and tucked in multiple places... the whole shark was changing into something entirely different...

P: But.. but this can't be... how... how... "finally... or not?" he thought.. before he got to see the final tranformation being completed.

C: A familiar face had emerged... a face he had looked upon for the last hundreds of millions years ...

P: Mummy!

C: It was his mummy Optimus! It has been so long~~~ the semi-trailor wished his daddy Megatron was here too...

P: "But this can't be" he thought.. "I must be being delusional"... he clearly rememebred the day that his mummy was murdered by his dad.

C: "Mummy... is it really you?" The semi-trailor asked the large transformer floating before him.

P: "Of course dummy... remember I once told u that I'd come whenever u needed me the most... just because me and your dady have some problems doesn't mean I'll abandon you!"

C: cleaning liquid was flowing out of the semi-trailor's headlights. "But... daddy killed you because he found out you were cheating on him with another aircraft!"

P: "WHAT?! He told you that? he told u THAT? Get it straight honey... I left him because he was cheating on ME!"

C: Semi-truck blinked his headlight.. confused. "Really? But why do I look nothing like my daddy? ToT"

P: "Um... you just don't know him too well... when was the last time u talked to him? anyway let's get you out of here first!"

C: "The last time I saw him was thirteen years ago. He is all silver and he had wings and red eyes and pointy exoskeleton. How come I'm only red and blue and have yellow eyes and only have a gun on my back? TAT" semi-trailor wasn't convinced and he wants to know the truth.

P: OP grabs her son and flies him out of the water and says "You should ask him those questions not me!"

C: "... but I don't know where daddy had gone... after, after he killed you..." The semi-trailor replied.. looking down at his wheels.

P: "One day I just woke up and he was gone..." said the boy as his exhaoust pipe began get filled with thick smoke.

C: Optimus pat her son on the head. "Your father was a bastard. Not to worry, I'll take care of you from now on. Now let's go find your daddy ... and extract revenge..."

P: "Um... revenge... but... why?"

C: "Because he killed me, and told my child lies... when *he* was the one that's evil." OP looked lovingly down at her son. "Not to worry my child. I'll protect you from that monster of a father you have." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

P: "Can we just forget him totally and live happly together" said the boy as his body started vibrate from fear and the engine started to make weird noises.

C: "Oh no child. I can't forgive him. Not while knowing he is still alive out there doing who knows what!

P: "On top of all that - he left you! That.. that ... ARGH left you!... I'm gonna squeze his pipes out and stuff it down his engines.. while I bash his headlights and..." says the mother when the boy cuts her off suddenly.

C: "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" The little trailor looked at OP with horror. "My mother was a gentle loving truck, but you are nothing but anger and hatred and all that mother had always told me to avoid..."

P: "Sometimes in life one has to make decision one is not happy about... your father did something that has changed who am I.. changed me to someone I'd rather not be.. this was one of the reasons I left the responsibilty of taking care of you to your father" sayed the mother in a sad tone

C: "But I thought that was because daddy killed you..."

P: "Well honey i'm clearly alive... remember that day I secretly gave u polishing oil when I wasn't supposed to? We were alone remember? do you need me to prove that I am your mother?"

C: "The polishing oil... no one knows about that.. except.. except.. MUMMY!" The little trailor leaped into his mother's open arms with joy. "What shall we do now mummy?"

P: Go and murder your father - or at least have a word with him!

C: "But how do we find him mummy?"

P: "With HER of course... I know where she lives... let's go."

C: The semi-trailor nodded and let Optimus carry him in flight towards the moon.

P: They finally arrived at the alleged house and immediately the semi-trailor saw his long lost dad watering the garden! The garden for goodness sake! Transformers watering the garden!

C: "Da-" Before the trailor could call out, his mother took a defensive stance in front of her son and called out to her former husband.

P: "Oi you! We need a word with you. NOW!" as she looked at that absolutely stunned face of Megatron.

C: "What? You are speechless now? I have a score to settle with you. Engage battle mode!" Optimus engaged super galaxy convoy mode and stood in battle stance.

P: "Oh honey... you have no idea how super glad I am to see you.. oh please.. please kill me and release me from this bitch T.T... see the tasks I have to do.. I, a famous spacecraft, doing gardening!" says Megatron.

C: "So that bitch Unicron is getting sick of you, huh?" Optimus glowered at Megatron. "That is still no excuse for stopping me from giving you what you deserves! Super convoy blaster cannon!"

P: The semi-trailor truck steps in the middle and says "Mum, I think by not blasting him off, by not killing him we give him a worse fate... let him understand what we've been through for the last 13 years!"

C: Optimus looked at her son and thought about what he had said... yes.. let the man suffer for the rest of his miserable life! "Ok Megatron, stay here and suffer... good bye!"

P: "So... so you don't care for me any more... is that it? I mean nothing to you now? You seek to make me suffer than to heal me? Is there no chance of any forgiveness for the mistakes I have made?" cried Megatron as he collapsed onto his knees and started to cry.

C: Optimus looked upon her former husband's face with pity. In her heart, something long buried stirred and sought release...

P: "WTF IS GOING ON HERE!" cried Unicron as she looked out the window to check that Megatron was doing what he was supposed to.

C: "That bitch Unicron! I knew I shouldn't have listened to her when she said she'll make me the most powerful transformer in the entire universe! She just wanted a servant boy to order around!" Megatron turned a sincere face towards Optimus.

P: the semi-trailor steps into the conversation and says "Well then why didn't you leave her and look for us? Why stay at her side if she is making you unhappy? I think you are too greedy daddy."

C: "No..." Megatron looked at his son and then at Optimus. "It was for you, Optimus..."

P: "What do you mean it was for me?" cried Optimus.. "Leave your only son in the middle of night and not tell him where you've been for last 13 years. Not worry about how he will be for the rest of his life? Pretending to him that you had MURDERED ME! That *I* was the one who cheated?! For me?! More lies!"

C: "LISTEN OPTIMUS!" Megatron grabbed her arms and made Optimus look him in the eye, "One day, I woke up and realised that I was only half the man I used to be... I was too weak.. I couldn't even protect you from Sidways when he tried to force you to merge with him. So I decided to take action and make myself stronger to be able to protect you and our son better.. no matter the cost!"

P: "Oh and let me help him finish this lovely tale of love.. hehe... if he had left me to come to you... I would've blown him when he was around you so that all of you would die! hahaha.. he can't leave at all... Even if he tried to leave.. even when not trying to be with you.. I'd kill you all... hahahahaha" laughed out Unicron loudly!

C: "And besides, did you two love birds ever suspect that Sidway, is actually I, Unicron's personality double? I wanted Optimus' matrix, but unfortunately she stubbornly won't give it up... so I thought it would be easier to use your husband... Mwahahahah!" Unicron laughed evilly. "Now that you've known the truth... you will all die.. MWAHAHAHAHHA!"

P: "Nuclear Missile launch; Target Unicorn. Now." cired Optimus, Megatron and the semi-trailor in unison as Unicorn watched in horror the three missiles heading straight at her... no time to move...

C: so BOOM, Unicron got blown into the depth of outspace... where she got sucked in by a blackhole and disappeared into nothingness.

P: "Right... this does not mean I've forgiven you yet Megatron.. you've got to earn that back.. and its gonna take a while... meanwhile you can come along if you want... me and our son is going to our old place" says the mother and takes off into space.

C: "I will darling, I will." Megatron said after Optimus' retreating form. "Meanwhile I have business to take care off..." He picked up his suitcase and continued his lonely road in the wilderness of outerspace. But not without a destination... he knows exactly what will get Optimus back in his arms again. Megatron smiled to himself secretly...

P: "I hope is not gonna be over sweet to mum... I have a feeling it would go down the wrong way then intended" thought the semi-trailor as he joined his mother and headed to the home he had left almost 9 years ago.

C: Optimus was silent, but she has to admit... some feelings never fade away... :)

P: And this is where we leave this family for now. Another chapter has finally turned in the lives of the Transformers leaders.

C: P.S. And this is how Megatron decided that he wanted to conquer the universe and became the biggest villan in history. Not a single day passes by without him receiving an eager Optimus in his open arms...(that plus the punches and the shots and the kicks... the whole lot. Awww... what a wonderful family life.)

The silly end.


End file.
